Landscape light fixtures are often installed around residences, apartments and commercial buildings for aesthetic enhancement and to improve safety. Commercially available low voltage incandescent landscape lighting controllers typically include a large power transformer (e.g. up to nine hundred watts) that steps down the one hundred and twenty volt household AC voltage to a safer level of twelve volts. This power transformer is typically switched ON and OFF by an off-the-shelf plug-in timer, similar to those used in conjunction with holiday lights. One such timer is the INTERMATIC® TN111C standard AC lamp and appliance timer commercially available from Intermatic, Inc. of Spring Grove, Ill. This analog timer has plastic pins that can be manually set on a motor driven dial face to establish the ON and OFF times. Landscape lighting controllers of this type are primitive and do not offer a variety of features that would be desirable for a homeowner or landscape professional.